Hamilton's Cabinet
by StarGirl05
Summary: What happens when Jefferson loses it. Not historically accurate!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hamilton**

**AN: My history teacher said this and I had to put it out for the world to see**

In the back of the meeting room, there sat a decent sized cabinet that no one ever used. Well, Jefferson found himself a use for it.

It started, as it always did, during a cabinet meeting. Washington sat at the head of the table with his head in his hands, speculation of which he was regretting his cabinet choices. Adams, actually at the meeting for once, sat to his right. The man was glaring at Jefferson who sat across the table, in what usually was Hamilton's place(Jefferson got to the meeting room first). Hamilton sat at Adams left also glaring at Jefferson. Madison sat beside Jefferson, looking pale and rather annoyed. Other people sat in places but for the moment they're unimportant.

Jefferson looked at the cabinet and thought, "I wonder if I shove Hamilton in there, will he be quiet enough so I can hear myself think?"

The next week, a Wednesday to be exact, Hamilton was forced to take a seat beside Jefferson(Washington thought it would get them to settle their differences). Oh boy how he was wrong!

Hamilton got on a roll about the debt plan after interrupting Madison and Jefferson acted. Jefferson threw Hamilton over his shoulder and opened the cabinet door. By this point, most everyone was watching curiously. Jefferson threw Hamilton into the cabinet, shut the doors, and tied them shut with some rope. Everyone was silent as the unfortunate man's protests were muffled by the thick wooden doors.

Jefferson sat down, straightened his notes, and said to Madison," Continue "

Needless to say, the meeting was ended shortly afterwards. Washington said, " Who is going to let him out?"

"Not me!" everyone else called in response and quickly shuffled away to avoid the reign of pure terror they knew they would endure.

Even Washington dreaded opening it, as he merely cut the rope, opened the doors and left.

**AN: If you guys want me to continue, let me know. Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Hamilton**

**AN: I hope y'all like this, review and tell me what you think**

Jefferson sits down in his office and sighs." Best Cabinet Meeting Ever" Jefferson smiles at the thought of doing that again just for fun.

The doors to Jefferson's office fly open and instead of seeing the short tempered, Latino man, Washington strides in.

Jefferson gulps and pales a little( he would deny it if straight up asked).

"Yes Mr. President?" He asks(fearing his job(and his life a bit at the look on Washington's face))

"I put you next to Hamilton to get you guys to get along, but all you did was shove him in the cabinet!"

"Sorry, sir.."

"You better get your act together. I would expect this out of Hamilton, not of you. You and I both know that he will show up in this office eventually, you're lucky I got here first"

"Yes Sir!"

" I've let him loose though I doubt he is going to straight out attack"

"What should I do sir?" (Only asking to hopefully please the President out of firing him)

"If I were you, watch your back. He's mad enough to where no one knows what he'll do. Well, I must get back to work, and so should you."

"Yes sir."

Washington leaves the room and Jefferson let's out a shaky breath. He hears Washington chuckle as he walks away and Jefferson realizes Washington heard and sensed his fear. His door remains open as he watches Hamilton angrily walks down the hall towards the Treasury Secretary's own office.

"Shit" mutters the Secretary of State.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Hamilton**

**AN: I hope y'all like this, review and tell me what you think**

Hamilton stalked down the hall. He was angry to be blunt. As he walked, he did not fail to notice the doors shut or people glancing out their open door fearful of what would happen. Then there was the bet going around of what he would do. Everyone bet he would nearly (or actually) kill the poor(well not actually) secretary of state.

"As much as I want to kill him, today ain't worth it. I'll tell Betsey what happened and let the stones fall where they may. That is the saying right?" He thought.

That night a letter was sent to a Mrs. Elizabeth Hamilton. A day later, a reply was received and another letter was delivered to the President.

**AN: I know this is short but I felt it should be left off here. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Hamilton**

**AN: I hope y'all like this**

A week after the cabinet incident, Jefferson had let down his guard. He figured the Latino man wouldn't strike him since it had not happened yet.

The next cabinet meeting went with out a hitch except for one issue, Madison rebuked his every statement and Hamilton stood up for him. That alone unsettled Jefferson but he mostly thought nothing of it.

The men were just about to leave when a woman came in after knocking on the door. She ignored the secretaries and walked to the President. After a brief, quiet conversation, she left and the room emptied.

* * *

Upon returning to his office, Jefferson noticed something different. That something different would be the fact his items were missing. The room was empty. He walked to Madison's office and said,

"Someone has taken my stuff."

"Who would want to take your stuff!" Madison said with a sneer.

Madison followed Jefferson to the room and Madison chuckled.

"What is so funny?" Asked the bewildered man.

"Thomas, this isn't your office. This proves the many reasons you shouldn't be on the staff."

Madison walked away and Jefferson stood there confused as to why his friend was acting rude. Jefferson walked around for a bit until he found his office, three doors down. He sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the room. It was like someone reflected his stuff across a different room. A knock was heard on the door and Jefferson called for them to enter.

Hamilton walked in and said,

"I can't believe Madison today, its like a two year old talking."

Jefferson sat there dumbfounded as to why Hamilton was in his office, and of all things, being kind.

Hamilton walked over to him and said," Are you okay, I had to walk by his office and heard him mutter about you going to the wrong room and thinking your stuff had been robbed. You look a bit pale..."

* * *

AN: Leaving it off here but expect an update within the week.


End file.
